Red and Blue Paint
by undertaker1465
Summary: Jeff Hardy and Melina are polar opposites, and they hate each other. Or, at least claim to. What could they possibly have in common?


Melina stormed through the halls of the Raw arena, covered in yellow and blue paint. Her tiny skirt was leaving paint trails all over the floor, and she could already feel it drying in her hair. That was going to take forever to get out.

She was making a beeline straight to Jeff Hardy's locker room, as he was the cause of her, colorful, outfit. Her and Johnny Nitro were just doing an interview when Jeff decided to ruin everything. The next thing she knew, there was a bucket of paint being tossed at her. Melina couldn't believe the nerve of Hardy. He dared throw paint over Johnny? Over HER?! She was going to teach him a lesson he would never forget, even if she had to carve it into him with her heel.

Melina stormed into the locker room, seeing a man with colorful hair that matched her outfit painting his face in the mirror. He turned to her and smirked. "You look nice in yellow."

"Don't fuck with me right now, Hardy," said Melina, giving him a death glare. She glared harder when he returned his attention to his face paint. "Don't ignore me!"

"If you want my attention so bad you could ask nicely," said Jeff, looking at her again, complete disinterest on his face.

Melina seethed with rage and clenched her fists, her sharp nails digging into her palm. "How dare you?! You are a pathetic, jealous, has-been!"

"Jealous?" Said Jeff, with am amused smirk. "What do I have to be jealous of?"

"Um, everything," said Melina, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Johnny's only the hottest and most talented man on the planet. His pinky is more attractive than you!"

Jeff moved his mouth to one side and shrugged. "That's nice, but we're not models. We're wrestlers, princess."

"Don't you patronize me!" Said Melina, keeping her glare fixated on him. "Johnny's a way better wrestler than you ever were!"

"Does this conversation have a point?" Said Jeff, looking disinterested. "I don't have time for your shrieking voice right now."

"You should consider yourself grateful I haven't clawed your eyes out yet," said Melina, speaking in a low, vindictive tone.

"Keep your talons to yourself," Jeff said simply, turning away from her back to the mirror. "I'm not into that kinky shit."

At that point Melina completely snapped and started swinging her fists wildly at him, screaming in rage. Jeff blocked his face before grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the wall. "Hey! Calm down!"

"Let me go you creep!" yelled Melina.

"I'll let you go when you stop trying to scratch my face off," said Jeff, keeping her wrists planted on the wall.

"Fuck you," spat Melina, struggling to break free of his grip.

"Such an ugly word to come out of such a pretty mouth," murmured Jeff.

Melina stopped struggling and her mouth fell open, looking at him confused. 'Did, he... Did he just call me pretty?' she thought. "What did you say to me?"

"Nothing," said Jeff, letting her wrists go and taking a step away from her. He couldn't believe that actually just came out of his mouth. "Now I'm sure you have someplace to be."

Melina swallowed and fixed her hair. "Yeah. I, I do."

Ther was an awkward silence as they stood across from each other, and Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. "So, are you gonna go, or-"

"This isn't over," said Melina, her icy glare coming back as she crossed her arms.

Jeff rolled his eyes and groaned softly. "Of course not, now go. I need to finish my paint."

Melina thought about what he said and got a small smirk. She sauntered up to Jeff, swinging her hips as she walked, her heels clicking on the floor. "You are jealous of Johnny."

"I can promise you I'm not," said Jeff, with a small sigh.

"You're jealous, because you'll never have a girl half as hot as I am," said Melina, stopping in front of him and crossing her arms, giving him a perfect view down her shirt.

Jeff kept his eyes fixed on hers and raised a brow. "Is that right?"

"You can't even get a girl period," said Melina, moving closer to him, practically chest to chest. "Let alone someone as sexy as me."

"Maybe," said Jeff. "But I'd take a real woman over some made up, shallow, paparazzi princess any day."

Melina glared again and stomped her foot, clenching her fists again. "You have no room to talk! You're a circus freak! Who would ever even want to associate themselves with you?!"

Jeff shrugged. "You're associating with me right now."

"I am not," said Melina, furrowing her sculpted brows.

"Oh really?" said Jeff, looking around. "You're in my private locker room pressing your chest against my abs. If that's not associating with me I don't know what is."

Melina glared again, huffing and moving back. "Like you have any abs. Johnny has abs, all you have is fat! And why are you looking down my shirt anyways, perv!"

"I wasn't," said Jeff, with an annoyed tone. "I could feel then just fine without looking."

Melina fought back a blush and folded her arms. "You're a prick."

"Thanks," said Jeff. "Can you leave now? Why are you even here?"

"Because you dumped paint all over me you jackass!" Said Melina.

"I didn't mean to get it all over you," said Jeff. "It was only meant for Nitro."

"Well, you still did!" Said Melina. "Do you know how much this outfit costs?!"

"A lot, I'm sure," said Jeff, walking past her and going back to his face paint. She huffed, but then smirked, seeing a tube of paint lying on the bench. Jeff started tracing a line dowk his face, until a ton of blue paint hit his face. He gasped and started wiping the paint off of his face, hearing Melina laughing. Jeff smirked and grabbed his red tube, squeezing it at her.

Melina screamed when it hit her and glared heatedly at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Said Jeff. "You did it first."

"No, you threw paint on me first!" Said Melina.

"So we're even," said Jeff.

"No," said Melina, squeezing the paint right at Jeff's face again, dripping down onto his wife-beater. "Now we're even."

Jeff wiped it away again. "Alright alright, even."

"I'm still gonna kick your ass for this," said Melina.

"Are you?" Said Jeff, getting a small smirk. "If you came here to kick my ass you would have done it already."

"Why else would I ever voluntarily be near you?" Said Melina.

Jeff shrugged. "Why would you?"

"I just told you why I came," said Melina.

"Then why are you still here?" Said Jeff. "You already threw paint everywhere and had a fit."

Melina glared and crossed her arms. "If you're insinuating that I would actually WANT to be anywhere near you-"

"I never said that," said Jeff, with a small smirk. "Your words, not mine."

Melina looked for something to say and then yelled in frustration before going to leave. "You're such a dick."

Jeff chuckled before going to wipe the paint off. When he finished he went out and had his match against Johnny. The whole time, Melina was glaring at Jeff, not taking her eyes off of him.

'Stupid prick,' thought Melina. 'As if I'd ever be interested in him. How could he even think he would EVER have a chance with me?' She sighed as Jeff took Johnny down yet again.

Jeff knocked Johnny down with a dropkick and saw Melina staring at him. He smirked and winked at her before going back to pounding Johnny. Melina blushed and looked away, immediately glaring.

When Jeff won the match, Melina let out her signature scream in frustration. And, as if it needed to be worse, Jeff blew her a kiss while celebrating. Melina glared daggers at him, helping Johnny as he half stumbled out of the ring. If looks could kill, Jeff would have been six feet under.

When they got backstage, Johnny immediately pulled away from Melina and glared. "Where were you before the match?"

Melina raised a brow. "I was handling our business."

"Handling our business oh great. You really handled our business out there. Great job," said Johnny, using blatant sarcasm.

Melina furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. "You're blaming me for your loss?"

"I could have used a pre match warm-up, and it's not like you were helping at all out there! You were too busy making goo goo eyes at Hardy!" said Johnny.

"Excuse me?" said Melina. "I was not making goo goo eyes at him! I was supporting you! It's not my fault you lost!"

"You didn't even try to help!" said Johnny, making Melina jump back.

Melina glared. "Sorry! I didn't know you needed to cheat to win! I thought you could handle it on your own!"

"You wanted him to win!" said Johnny. "I bet that's where you were before our match, fucking him!"

Melina felt her heart pounding and stomach rolling after that and Johnny started walking away. "Come on, we're leaving." Her heart was pounding as she followed him. 'He didn't mean that,' thought Melina. 'He's just upset. He didn't mean it.'

Jeff didn't see Melina for the rest of the night after the match. Him and his brother Matt were walking to their car when Matt looked over at him. "So, what was that out there?"

"What?" said Jeff.

"You were flirting with that chick," said Matt.

"Melina?" said Jeff, raising a brow.

"Whoever that screecher is," said Matt.

"I wasn't flirting with her," said Jeff, furrowing his brows. "I was messing with her. I knew it would piss her off."

"That's classic middle school flirting," said Matt.

Jeff was about to respond but Matt cut him off firmly. "Look, stay away from her. She's trouble."

"Ok, first, I'm a grown ass man, I do what I want," said Jeff, emphasizing this by holding up a finger, then raising another. "Second, I have no interest in her."

"I'm just saying," said Matt, unlocking the car when they reached it. "You've been known to pick up bad girls and make bad decisions, and this chick is the worst decision you could possibly make. She's not good for you."

Jeff glared and tossed his bag in the trunk. "Whatever Matt, I'm not interested in her."

"Jeff, I know you. Better than you know yourself apparently," said Matt, as they got in the car. "You can't hide anything from me."

Jeff just sighed and stared out the window as Matt drove to their hotel. Sure, Melina was pretty. Gorgeous, actually. But he couldn't stand her personality, and obviously she was spoken for. There was no way he was gonna get mixed up in that. It's not like she'd ever be interested in him anyways, she made that very clear. He sighed softly to himself, playing her words back through his mind. 'Does she really think that? Or was she just mad?' thought Jeff, before shaking it off. 'Why should I even care? I've never cared about what people think of me before, I'm not gonna start now.'

AN: hope you guys are liking it so far! Leave a review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
